


Rickety Hands

by stumpsucc



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, THIS IS GAY UH, actually wait, canon flavored la croix, i wrote it very fast, plot flavored la croix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Relationships: Val Velocity/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Rickety Hands

“So, what do I do now?” Violet asked. He had just spilled his guts to Vaya and Vamos, all the way down to his love for Val. The twins looked at each other, thought for a moment, and then turned back, grinning. Violet wished he could understand their twin telepathy.   
“Okay so, once we got Val kinda drunk and asked him to say what would make him fall in love instantly, he said that is someone took him to a Mad Gear and The Missile Kid concert and kissed him during “Mastas of Ravenkroft”, he’d instantly love them forever. So, you just gotta do that!” The twins said, switching between each other so fast it almost hurt for Violet to keep up.   
“Okay, I guess I’ll try it out then.” Violet said, standing up.  
“Time to find out when and where the next Mad Gear show is.” He thought. 

Violet felt his face turn red when Val got on the two-person, rusted, barely working motorcycle, and wrapped his arms around Violet’s middle.  
“Where are we going, anyway? You still haven’t told me.” Val said, a hint of frustration in his voice.   
Violet laughed in a way he hoped was nonchalant and wouldn’t reveal how flustered he was. “You’ll see, I know you’ll love it.” Violet hit the gas and started the journey out to a bar in Zone Four.

Val gasped when he saw all the Mad Gear posters and fans milling in and around the bar, some even wearing jackets with the official band logo, then turned it into a cough. “How did you know I like this band?” He asked.  
“Dude, everyone in the Zones loves Mad Gear, it’s just a fact. Come on, let’s hide this bike so nobody steals it and try to get as close to the stage as we can!”   
After a few moments of slipping between and around already drunk fans, Violet and Val made it as close as the possibly could. 

After another thirty minutes of waiting, the lights dimmed down, and then the stage lights lit Mad Gear up as he stepped onto the stage, guitar in hand. The concert went as well as Violet could have expected. There was quite a bit of moshing, both he and Val were probably gonna get at least three bruises, but it was so much fun. Except, of course, the building tension about the last song and, of course, the kiss.   
During the guitar solo after the last XO, Violet decided the time was right, took a deep breath, pulled Val close and crushed their lips together. After a moment of hesitation, and of Violet panicking, Val kissed back. All the way until the end of the solo, they kissed, soft and sweet and so unlike what Violet expected from a guy like Val.

After the show, Violet and Val walked out of the bar, very loosely holding hands.  
“I uh, I have a question.” Val said quietly when the two were back on the bike.   
“Yeah?” Violet responded, nervous.  
“Did you mean that kiss, or was it just a caught-in-the-moment type of thing?”  
“I meant it. Did you?”  
“Yeah. I think I did.”  
“So, what does this mean for us, Val?”  
“I don’t know, but I’ll be glad to find out with you.”


End file.
